Unsubtle Reminder
by Gargant Surprise
Summary: Mithos Yggdrasill is unsure which side Zelos will choose when the time comes. Maybe a little reminder will help him see where his loyalties lie.


_Title: Unsubtle Reminder_

_Author: Gargant Surprise_

_Rating: I don't know, PG?_

_Date Written: 31st January 2k5_

_Warnings: Um… spoilers and angst I suppose. Once again with the minor Zelos/Lloyd hints. Nothing too heavy, Zelos is far too stupid to realise what he feels here._

_Comments: I've had this idea spinning around my head for a while, but I'm not too happy with how it's come out. I'm glad it's on paper now though, I want to get some other people to look at it and give a verdict, then I'll edit it. That'll be good._

_I've said it once, I'll say it again, Zelos' wings interest me._

_Basic Synopsis: Mithos Yggdrasill confronts Zelos about the whereabouts of his loyalty._

* * *

Unsubtle Reminder

Lloyd ate quietly, not feeling up to talking with anyone. Raine said that Colette was going to be fine, that the Cruxis Crystal sickness would reside now she had a Rune Crest. That didn't make him feel any less uncomfortable; he doubted he'd be able to sleep very well tonight. He hadn't even wanted to eat, but Zelos has been more than a little insistent.

"Where's Zelos gone anyway?" Genis asked, as if in cue, "He insisted on cooking all this and now he's not going to eat any?"

Lloyd didn't bother looking up, "He went outside. I think he took something with him."

"I shall go and see if he is okay." Regal stated as he began to get to his feet, when Mithos rose instead.

"No, it's okay. You eat, I'll go see him. I had dinner before you got here, you rest now."

Genis looked at his blonde friend with an uncomfortable look on his face, but didn't say anything as Mithos smiled at the quiet group and walked across to the doorway.

-

Zelos glanced over his shoulder to make sure none of the others were around before he dumped what little food he had brought with him into the dust, kicking some dirt over it with little thought.

There was no reason why he should feel like this. He'd always said he was looking out for number one, both Cruxis and the Renegades were far more capable of protecting his interests than this ragtag group. Yet he felt oddly guilty knowing what he'd done…

No, this was a stupid train of thought. It didn't matter how much Lloyd and the others trusted him, that was there problem now, not his. They'd had enough chances to figure him out…

It wasn't too late. He could still fight for whoever he wanted when it came down to it, he wasn't bound to anyone. It was his choice now…

"Why change the habits of a lifetime?"

Zelos turned in surprise as the young blonde approached him, taking a step back before wincing internally and standing his ground. It was never a good idea to show any kind of weakness in front of this one.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Zelos smirked, reverting to his usual standard attitude with ease, "No reason. I didn't know you were so worried about me. I'm flattered, really."

"Witty, Chosen." Mithos had always called him that, Zelos couldn't think of any times when the angel had called him by his actual name. It pissed him off in truth, but there was little to be gained in showing that now. He simpily shrugged in response, wondering what else the blonde might have to say.

Mithos stopped in front of the redhead, glancing towards the doorway of the house, "Please, walk with me a little way. Just around here, I wish to speak to you in private. I could do without interruptions."

For a moment Zelos thought about arguing, but instead moved around to the side of the house, keeping himself to himself. He was annoyed to find himself with his back to the wall when they stopped, Mithos standing in front of him.

It was strange that a little brat like him could seem to be threatening. Then again, Zelos knew how very simple it would be for him to change into that other form, Yggdrasill of Cruxis. But he wouldn't do that here, not with Lloyd and the other's so close. Surely.

"Someone's coming tonight, hmm?"

Zelos tried not to look surprised, but he doubted it would do much good; Mithos had been watching him all his life. The blonde smirked up at him.

"The Renegades I presume. Good, they've been a thorn in my side for far too long now. I so detest thorns. You seem to be getting on well with Lloyd."

Zelos wasn't sure what had brought about that change of topic, but he took it in stride, "Yeah, well, he's a good kid. No need to get him all distrustful now, is there?"

"I suppose not, Chosen…"

There was no way he could know if there was any more to it than that. Even Zelos himself wasn't quite sure where he stood as regarded one Lloyd Irving, who could make him so angry one minute, and have him laughing hysterically the next. He thought he'd forgotten how to laugh like that, laugh and really mean it.

There was no way Mithos could read anything into it, there was nothing to read, right? Zelos was confused by the amusement glittering in his blue-green eyes.

"Yes, I suppose there is no need to make him distrustful… however, I must say that my trust in you wavers. Are you reconsidering your allegiance, Chosen?"

"Of course not," He replied, perhaps a little too quickly, "Where's the sense in that?"

"Indeed." The blonde stepped closer, looking up intently. He was level with the redheads chest, the more Zelos looked down at him the less threatening he seemed. "I'm not so sure I like your attitude."

One moment he was on his feet, the next Zelos found himself doubled over. He wasn't sure what had hit him, but he felt the wind knocked out of him instantly. Mithos quickly knocked him back and forced him against the wall, his forearm pressed under Zelos' chin.

"How do you like it when I'm looking down at you?" Mithos laughed quietly, pushing harder as the redhead fought to breathe, "Surprised? Am I stronger than you thought? Faster? Less forgiving?"

Mithos looked around for a moment, as if savouring the early evening air, "It's quite nice here, wouldn't you say? That Lloyd," he spat the name like it was a curse, "He's so sure that his way is right, he's so arrogant. He's a warmonger, that's all he is. His way will only cause more death in the long run. I'm thinking of everyone, how can't he see that? Stop that!" He snapped angrily as Zelos struggled to shake his head.

"I think someone needs to put you back in your place, Chosen. You've been in that fools company too long. I thought you'd give anything to escape your destiny. You're that desperate to run away. Remember, I'm the only one who can give you that. Perhaps a little something to remind you of what you are…" He laughed again at the obvious panic in the redheads eyes, "Oh, don't you like that idea?"

"Plea- please don't-" Zelos managed to choke out, anything else he managed swallowed under Mithos snickering.

"Who would have thought you'd be so weak?" He said softly, a light glow surrounding the pair, "I think orange would become you, Zelos Wilder."

-

Genis was surprised at how tired he was getting, although he was loath to admit it. He thought for sure he wouldn't be able to sleep until they were certain that Colette was okay, yet bed was becoming more and more alluring. He looked across to the doorway, willing Mithos to hurry up and return with Zelos.

After the day's events, he was more than a little upset. Mithos and Yggdrasill… there was no way they could be the same person… that wasn't possible, was it?

The latch on the door clicked, Genis climbing to his feet as his blonde friend came back inside. He was by himself, but seemed cheerful enough.

"Was everything alright? Where's Zelos?"

"Oh, he just wanted some fresh air, I think he'll be back soon. I like him," he added to Genis, who gave him a confused look, "He makes me laugh."


End file.
